


Księżniczka

by LeiredeMont



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam/Sarah (wspomniane)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah z rodziną jest na plaży. I wszystko wydaje się zwyczajne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Księżniczka

KSIĘŻNICZKA

Wiatr od morza rozwiewał długie włosy Sary, czuła też na wargach morski, słony posmak. Odwróciła się więc i wróciła do budowanego od niechcenia zamku z piasku. Był już prawie gotowy, brakowało tylko jednej jedynej wieżyczki.  
Słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie, jedni uciekali w cień, inni chłonęli z rozkoszą promienie słońca. Do tych drugich należała Sara, która lubiła spędzać czas na rozsłonecznionych, zatłoczonych plażach niemal tak bardzo, jak w spokojnych, ekskluzywnych galeriach sztuki.   
\- Beth, tutaj! – podniosła się i pomachała, widząc małą figurkę w różowym kostiumie, jak zatrzymuje się i rozgląda niepewnie.  
\- Mama! – Beth wpadła z rozpędu na nogi Sary.   
Były do siebie podobne – według państwa Blake Beth była idealną kopią ich córki. Sara nieraz żartowała, że wkrótce mała pójdzie w jej ślady i zacznie się domagać osobistego dietetyka i operacji kartofelkowatego noska.   
\- Tam były łabędzie, wiesz? Dałam im chleba!   
\- Łabędzie, naprawdę?   
\- Tata kupił chleb i rzucaliśmy łabędziom. Wszystko zjadły!  
\- No to teraz nie będą już głodne. My też niedługo pójdziemy na obiad – ucałowała małą i chciała ją podnieść, ale Beth uklękła przed zamkiem.  
\- Mój zamek! – ucieszyła się i narysowała coś w piasku. – Tu jest mój pokój, a ty mieszkasz obok i obie jesteśmy księżniczkami!  
\- Oczywiście, kotku.   
Sara wzięła córeczkę za rękę i ruszyły w stronę koca. Gdy po chwili obejrzała się, zamku już nie było, ktoś zdążył już na niego nadepnąć.  
Ian był już na miejscu, poprawiając coś przy plażowym parasolu i wytrzepując piasek z koca, który następnie starannie rozłożył, pilnując, żeby nie było żadnej fałdki.  
\- Zostawiłeś dwa ziarenka piasku z prawej strony – rzekła Sara, rozbawiona pedantyzmem męża.  
\- Trudno, będziesz na nich leżeć. Księżniczka na ziarnku piasku…  
Sara prychnęła.  
\- Chyba nie uważasz, że jestem delikatna?! – oburzyła się.  
Ian stanowczo pokręcił głową.  
\- Jasne, że nie. Nikt delikatny nie wytrzymałby tylu godzin w galeriach, nad zakurzonymi obrazami. Chcesz iść teraz na obiad? My z Beth już byliśmy na lodach…  
\- I karmiliście łabędzie, wiem – roześmiała się Sara. – Wolę poopalać się jeszcze przez chwilę. A obrazy w galeriach wcale nie są zakurzone.  
Ian zaczął się smarować kremem do opalania i szybko podał jej tubkę. Sara wzięła ją z wdzięcznością, uśmiechając się na myśl o praktycznym podejściu męża do codziennych sytuacji, co zresztą było jednym z powodów, dla których wybrała Iana na swojego Księcia.   
\- Beth, ubierz kapelusik! – przypomniała córce. – I schowaj się w cieniu, za długo już byłaś na słońcu.  
Pogłaskała dziewczynkę po czarnych loczkach i z cichym westchnieniem zapadła się w leżak.   
Drobinki słońca pokrywały jej ciało, chwilami zawiewał przyjemnie chłodny wiaterek od morza. Ian pogłaskał ją po opalonym ramieniu.   
\- Jest jakaś wystawa w muzeum – odezwał się. – Widziałem plakat. Chcesz iść?  
\- Nie – odparła szybko. – Słyszałam o niej wcześniej, nic ciekawego.  
\- Na pewno? Coś związanego z fantastyką…  
Sara drgnęła, czując lekkie uczucie dyskomfortu, jak zawsze, gdy coś przywoływało pewne wspomnienia.  
\- Na pewno – odrzekła ostrzej niż zamierzała i natychmiast przywołała się do porządku. Wiedziała, że Ian nie interesuje się sztuką i zaproponował tę wycieczkę tylko ze względu na nią. – Jestem na urlopie, odpoczywam od malarstwa.  
Ian ułożył się na brzuchu, a Beth w cieniu zwinęła się w kłębek. Jej długie rzęsy rzucały cień na policzki i Sara przez chwilę z czułością przyglądała się córce, zanim sama zamknęła oczy i opadła na leżak.  
Na pół śniła, na pół przypominała sobie wydarzenia sprzed blisko 6 lat. Wydarzenia, które zupełnie nie pasowały do jej poukładanej wizji świata. Nawiedzone portrety, duchy pełne nienawiści, czyhające na żywych… Coś, co wzięłaby za bajkę dla niegrzecznych dzieci, ale było realnym koszmarem, w zetknięciu z którym omal nie straciła życia.   
„- Dlaczego nie wiedziałam, że one istnieją naprawdę?  
\- A uwierzyłabyś?”  
Jej Rycerz uśmiechnął się szczerym, chłopięcym uśmiechem. Jeszcze przed chwilą, gdy uciekali przed mściwą zjawą, wyraźnie się bał. Potrafił jednak zwalczyć strach i bez zastanowienia, odważnie ruszyć do walki.   
\- Ja i mój brat jesteśmy łowcami, zabijamy potwory, chronimy ludzi.

To niesamowicie zaimponowało Sarze, która jednak nie chciała, żeby ten dzielny chłopak, podobny do Rycerzy z bajek, narażał się samotnie. Nawet jeśli towarzyszył mu ten jego bezczelny brat, który oglądał się za każdą spódniczką w mieście. Wyruszyła więc z nimi na polowanie razem z nimi, aby przeżyć swój własny moment bohaterstwa.  
Tydzień, który nastąpił potem, Sara zaliczała do swoich najlepszych wspomnień, pełnych słońca, piasku, kąpania się w jeziorze, długich rozmów i namiętnych pocałunków. 

Potem bracia odjechali, choć Sam mgliście zapowiadał, że odwiedzi ją w Nowym Jorku.   
Sam należał jednak do innej bajki – tej, w której potwory są realne, a dzielni łowcy przemierzają świat, by ocalić niewinnych i nieświadomych ludzi. To, co się wydarzyło, było zbyt dziwne i niepasujące do jej wizji świata, by mogło się powtórzyć. Nie zdziwiła się więc, gdy Sam nigdy więcej nie pojawił się w jej życiu. Miała tylko nadzieję, że on i Dean są bezpieczni. Czasem zastanawiała się, czy jeszcze o niej pamięta.

Drgnęła, czując dotknięcie na ramieniu.  
\- Jestem głodny, chodźmy coś zjeść – zaproponował Ian. Sara, przywrócona do rzeczywistości, chętnie się zgodziła i przystąpili do zbierania ręczników.   
\- Ja chcę frytki! – zawołała Beth wynurzając się z cienia i Sara pośpiesznie nasadziła jej na głowę kapelusik   
Składając koc i opuszczając plażę z rodziną pomyślała, że bądź co bądź, tamtemu koszmarowi sprzed lat zawdzięcza nie tylko niechęć wobec niektórych malowideł, ale przede wszystkim cudownego męża, który także pomaga ludziom, a jego zdrowy rozsądek pozwala jej zapomnieć o świecie, w którym mściwe zjawy istnieją naprawdę.

Powietrze na plaży zadrżało.   
Coś było nie tak, jak rysa na cennym obrazie lub smutne zakończenie bajki.  
Być może ktoś z łowców o wyczulonych zmysłach byłby w stanie dostrzec smugę dymu wydostającą się z podziemi albo poczuć zapach siarki.  
Podstępny Władca wysłał właśnie swoje sługi na własne polowanie. Sara nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że istoty z Piekła są już na jej tropie, że wyczuwają zapach jej ciała i duszy, zapach dziewczyny uratowanej kiedyś przez Winchestera. 

Wkrótce, ku swojemu zdumieniu, znów ujrzy swojego byłego chłopaka, Rycerza, który ponownie przybędzie jej na ratunek. I znów spotka jego brata, który tym razem nie będzie w nastroju do flirtu. A potem… zostanie jej jeszcze godzina życia.  
Czasami, w niektórych bajkach, szlachetna Księżniczka ginie z rąk złego Króla.

KONIEC


End file.
